1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light transmission measuring devices, and in particular to devices which are capable of automatically measuring the light transmission factor of succession of liquid test samples, such as cultures of micro-organisms, for example cultures and the like, and of interpreting and storing the test results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The measurement of the light transmission factor of certain test samples is an important parameter in the comparison of liquid microorganic cultures. In the past, such measurements were obtained by means of devices which included a sampling vat, or measuring vat, into which the various liquid test samples were introduced successively for measurement. In some instances, a limited number of separate measuring vats was used.
For large laboratories, which had to examine a large number of liquid test samples, it was therefore necessary to have several of these devices which had to be operated by a corresponding number of personnel. Such a situation can result in a very costly testing operation, and it also increases the risk of errors which have potentially grave consequences, especially in the pharmaceutic industry.